Beverages such as tea and coffee are usually prepared in the home using ground coffee, tea bags or loose-leaf tea. However, the long brewing time required and the mess that is produced are inconvenient. Therefore brewing devices have been devised which provide a convenient, rapid and consumer-friendly way of brewing such beverages. The beverage material is typically provided in a single use capsule or other container which is disposed of after brewing the beverage. For coffee beverages the capsule itself typically functions as the brewing chamber. The volume of the capsule is normally less than that of the final beverage, so it is necessary for the brewing water to flow through the capsule. This is achieved by having a filter in the capsule so that the brewed beverage can be dispensed whilst the beverage material is retained, and is disposed of together with the capsule.
This method, however, is not well-suited for brewing tea, as tea leaves require a larger volume in which to infuse. Therefore devices for brewing tea have been designed which have a separate, larger infusion chamber. For example, WO 2007/042485 discloses a device for preparing an infused beverage, having an infusion container for containing liquid. A cartridge containing tea leaves is introduced into a cavity in the device. The bottom part of the cartridge comprises a liquid-permeable filter. The infusion container and the cavity communicate with each other, so that when liquid is poured into the infusion container it flows to the cartridge. The tea leaves are thus immersed in the liquid and infusion takes place. After infusion has taken place, a passage communicating with the cavity is opened to let the infused liquid flow from the infusion container through the cavity and through the filter of the cartridge to the passage. The spent tea leaves are collected in the cartridge and are removed from the cavity together with the cartridge. Whilst the infusion chamber allows space for tea leaves to infuse, this method has a number of disadvantages. In particular the cartridge must provide sufficient area for the filter to allow the beverage to be dispensed in a short time once brewing has taken place. Moreover, the cartridge has a lid or seal so that the tea leaves are enclosed. This lid must be removed, or at least substantially opened in order to allow the spent tea leaves to be collected after brewing. It may be opened automatically by the device, which requires extra complexity. Alternatively, it may be manually opened before brewing, which is inconvenient for the user. Secondly the cartridge must have sufficient volume to contain the spent tea leaves which swell during infusion, typically to around four times their dry volume. Thus the cartridge has to be relatively large. It also has to be sufficiently strong to support the weight of the spent tea leaves when it is removed from the device. Thus a substantial amount of material (e.g. plastic) is required to make the capsule. Furthermore, the capsule body and filter are typically made from different materials, so the capsule cannot be easily recycled. These are both undesirable from the point of view of cost and also environmental impact. Hence it is an object of the present invention to overcome some or all of these disadvantages.